Une histoire de rechargeur
by Plowing
Summary: Mathieu part chez Kriss pour écrire un épisode. Mais... Il oublie son rechargeur et Kriss a quelques chose à lui dire. Kriss et Mathieu Sommet / Slash / Yaoi très très soft, pas de lemon ni même de sous entendu.


Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà, ce matin j'avais envie d'écrire un petit KrissMathieu et j'ai reçu un sms. Je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas une fiction basé sur les sms ? Donc en voilà une. Imaginez que vous regardé L'Iphone de Mathieu bien entendu. Et si jamais un des deux youtubers voient ceci : Je suis désolé mais je devais le faire pour le bien de ma santée mentale ! 3

Envoyé : Salut Kriss, c'est Mathieu. Je voulais juste savoir un truc concernant l'écriture de l'épisode sur la drogue 4. Si tu pouvais me rappelé ! Merci, et salut !

Reçu de Kriss : Hey Math' ! Désolé j'ai pas trop l'temps de t'appellé, mais j'penses à toi t'inquiète ! Passe me voir un d'ses jours, on s'boira une bière !

Envoyé : Ok pour la bière ! Je passerais sûrement dans 1 semaine. Je dois encore finir l'écriture de l'épisode avec Antoine.

Reçu de Kriss : J'allais dire que moi je pouvais venir, mais si y'a Antoine... Enfin, il m'aime pas trop quoi. Mais ouais, passe ! Je t'attend ! 

* * *

>Envoyé : J'aurais bien aimé que tu passes mais... C'est vrais que ça risque d'être tendu... Mais bon, je passe dès que j'ai fini l'écriture ! <p>Reçu de Kriss : Hey Mathieu... C'est Kriss... Je voulais savoir si le retour c'était bien passé... Et m'excuser. J'aurais pas dût t'embrassé... J'veux pas que tout change entre nous enfin... Voilà, j'avais bus quelques bières... Tu me connais... Bon je m'enfonce là, et si je continue j'vais dire des conneries clichées... Donc bon... Répond moi au moins pour me dire si sa c'est bien passé. Salut...<br>-

Reçu de Kriss : Putain Mathieu... Répond moi s'il te plaîs ! Je m'inquiète ! T'étais peut-être occupé hier mais... J't'en prix répond... Salut...  
>-<p>

Reçu de Kriss : Mathieu... J'suis une épave. Ça va faire 5 jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles... Et je bois, je bois, je bois. Dis moi que tu vas bien... Pitié ! Pour l'amour de Satan.  
>Kriss, qui s'inquiète comme un psychopathe pour toi putain !<br>-

Envoyé : Salut Kriss, ça fait pratiquement une semaine qu'on a pas parlé, c'est vrais. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer. Quand j'ai pris le train pour repartir sur Paris, je suis tombé sur Links, tu sais, le gros taré que j'avais invité à mes 21 ans ? Bref, donc je suis tombé sur lui, et on à parlé. Finalement, il m'a invité chez lui pour 2 où 3 jours, et comme un con, j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais oublié mon rechargeur chez toi... Et comme j'ai un iphone et Links un Nokia, c'était pas compatible. Donc après je suis rentré à la maison, et j'avais toujours pas de chargeur. J'ai demandé à Antoine de t'envoyer un sms, mais tu le connais, il est super chiant quand il veut pas un truc... Enfin c'est Antoine quoi. Là, j'ai emprunté le rechargeur d'Ipad de ma cousine. 

Reçu de Kriss : PUTAIN SOMMET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS JE T'ARRACHE LA PEAU DU VENTRE AVANT DE RETIRER UN A UN TES ORGANES VITAUX ! J'ai cru que j'allais décendre sur Paris tellement j'ai eu peur ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Putain...

Envoyé : Je te propose un truc. Pour me racheté je viens chez toi. Et...

Reçu de Kriss : Ouais, bah ouais, tu vas venir oui ! Et ?

Envoyé : Et pour le baisé de l'autre soir... Je t'en veux pas Kriss...

Reçu de Kriss : T'es sûr... ? Non parce que je voudrais pas que tu m'en veuille !

Envoyé : Je vais pas tourné autour du pot. Kriss, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Reçu de Kriss : Euh... C'est soudain là ! Mais... Ouais, un peu ouais...

Envoyé : Un peu ?

Reçu de Kriss : Roh putain tu fais chié ! Un peu beaucoup.

Envoyé : Fait de la place dans ta pendrie. J'arrive dans 4 heures. Je t'aime.

Reçu de Kriss : Que quoi ?! Attend Sommet ! Quoi ?  
>-<p>

Reçu de Kriss : Sommet, je vais sûrement te sauté dessus dès que tu vas arrivé, et ça va finir dans mon lit, tu le sais ? Enfin, même si tu le sais pas, je te l'apprend. C'est déjà tout vu. Magne toi d'arrivé Math'... Je t'aime.  
>_<p>

Reçu de SFR : Aimable client, nous vous informons que vôtre demande de changement d'adresse pour la réception de courriels de Paris à Rhône-Alpes à était effectué. Passez une bonne journée.


End file.
